Of Misfits and Outcasts
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: A group of ragtag misfits become unlikely friends as they try and make it through their days at Disney Junior High. Pfft - how cliché, sounds like your typical Disney movie . . . oh, wait ;P. Join Vanellope, Lilo, Stitch, and others as they find their places among each other and come to the realization that 'us against the world' has a better ring to it than 'me against the world'.


**Hope they aren't too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>"You'll never be one of us, Vanellope! Because you're just a stupid loser – and that's all you'll ever be!"<em>

Vanellope scoffed, glowering down at the marble floor, hands jammed into the pouch pocket of her pullover. "As if I'd ever wanna' be one of _you_." She gave a small sniff, blinking back tears. _Come on, you pathetic diaper-baby! Don't cry over something so stupid!_

"Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?"

She looked up, startled by the sudden appearance – or, so it seemed to her – of the Hawaiian girl and her blue-haired companion. Lilo Pelekai and Stitch Jookiba. Although she never directly spoke to her, she still heard things, and was quick to counter, "You're one to talk about being insane."

Lilo shrugged, not in the least bit offended. She actually smiled. "Probably. Being normal is so overrated, don't ya think?"

Vanellope didn't answer right away, instead thinking back to her oh-so-abnormal twitching and stuttering that often screwed up her speech. As if on cue, right as she was answering, she jerked slightly, a stutter entering her voice, "Y-y-yeah, I s-s-supp-o-o-se."

Her fellow seventh grader's interest grew. She could see it on Lilo's face as her own face reddened at the horrible timing of her embarrassing speech impediment. What she didn't expect was for the Hawaiian to blurt out, "What _was _that? It looked cool!"

The ebony-haired girl could only stare, dumfounded. _Cool_? She actually thought it was _cool_? Honestly, it was a major pain. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just humiliating, especially when it happened in front of other people – namely, Taffyta and her little crew of brown-nosers. But hey, cool was better than disgusting or weird. Then again, being normal _was_ so overrated. "Cool? You think so?"

"Yeah," Lilo nodded ecstatically.

"Cool," Stitch echoed, nodding in agreement.

"Uh, it's like this twitch, but I . . . I call it my glitch," she admitted, feeling a tad, uncharacteristically, shy. She hadn't told anyone that before – didn't have anyone to tell. Over the years, she became guarded, so accustomed to rejection and disappointment when it came to trying to make friends. Sure, this was the first time she had actually talked to Lilo, but the other girl just seemed . . . different somehow. And her opinion wasn't simply based on rumors this time. It wasn't weird different or freaky different. It was a good kind of different.

"Even cooler," Lilo grinned widely. "It's like a superpower."

"Superpower?" Vanellope parroted, raising a brow. "If you say so . . ."

"What were you so sad about earlier anyways?"

The question caught her off guard. She frowned, dark brows furrowing. "Sad? I wasn't sad."

The twelve-year-old was openly skeptical. "Really? 'Cause you looked pretty sad to me. And I heard what you said, by the way, _'as if I'd ever wanna' be one of you'_? What was _that _about?"

"Nothing much," Vanellope huffed, then decided to just give in to Lilo's curiosity. She didn't look like she was one to just leave things be. "Taffyta Muttonfudge."

The name was enough. Lilo scrunched her nose up and even Stitch stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Blech!"

She offered a small smile. "Yep. That one."

"Well, whatever she said, she's wrong," Lilo shrugged, waving her hand in a dismissing manner.

"She messes with you, too?"

"Not her. Mertle Edmonds."

Vanellope scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, yeah, the girl who looks like Bozo the Clown styled her hair has the right to give _you_ grief." She shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you in the hall anyways? Isn't this your lunchtime, too?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like going into the cafeteria," Lilo replied. "Actually, Stitch and I were about to sneak out and head to the beach. Wanna' come? It isn't that far away and we'll probably be back in time for class – well, give or take a few minutes. What'd ya say?"

"I'm in. I'm always late to class anyways," Vanellope grinned, excited to just get out of here and actually do something – _anything_, especially now that she had people to do it with. If she befriended these guys, maybe this place would be just a little more tolerable.

* * *

><p><strong>Not completely satisfied with the length. I may edit it later and add in more. If I do, I'll give the heads up in the next chapter. I really hope I got their characters more-or-less spot-on. More misfits and outcasts are to come (despite ages in movies, obviously, they're all junior high kids, mainly seventh graders, so Lilo, Van, and any other character will probably be twelve). Also, main Disney princesses like BelleCinderella/Snow/Ariel, etc. won't be the focus in this. I'm aiming more at the younger side of Disney (and the peer pressure/who-am-I stages of the hell that is junior high).**

**Anyways, I hope you like!**


End file.
